Key Cat
by cycathewise
Summary: Never trust Selphie with a magic book. When Sora is turned to a cat and is forced to keep it a secret no good can happen. Especially if he has to live with Riku! RxS
1. Voodoo magic

Author's note: Yay! Second fic, Key Cat! Don't kill me if you hate this! No flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

Key Cat

Chapter 1: Cat Got Your Tongue?

Oh man, never ever, ever, ever, ever, trust Selphie with a cheesy spell book. Never! If I had a penny for every time she makes me her test subject I would be rich! Of course all her tests never work… I thought that this would be the same. Don't ask me why I allow myself to be a subject of "magical" spells, I'm just nice that way.

But that's beside the point! Now I, Sora Mikashu, AM A CAT! Well, a brown tabby to be exact. How did I let this happen? Well…

Thursday, day one.

"Sora! Please just one spell! I'll make it a harmless one!" Selphie plead to Sora as they walked away from the old book store.

Selphie had just bought a new, well really old, book that had "spells" in it.

Sora shook his spiky brunette head and sighed.

"Selp, you know that they don't work, why try?"

"Because its fun! Beside if you think they don't work why are you so worried?"

"Hm, let me think," Sora said stopping and placing a hand on his chin. "Well last time I had to go the hospital and get my stomach pumped because of the love potion"

"Well, that I had to admit was a bad one" Selphie sighed.

"And the ghost summoning spell?"

"Bad"

"Hair growth?"

"…"

"Alchemy?"

"I get the point, but this is different!" Selphie pointed at the book. "It's old! Not some new book, it's actually real!"

Sora put his hands in his pockets of his jeans. That day Sora was wearing a plain red t-shirt that said "If life throws you pie, make pieminade!" With gloves, a loose black belt and a pair of dark blue jeans, his shoes were black and a few sizes to big. As usual, a silver chain with a sliver crown was around his neck.

"Fine Selphie I'll be your test subject"

"Yay! Thank you Sora!"

The jumpy girl cheered and hugged the other teen and ran down the street.

"Meet me at my house later ok?"

"Sure!" Sora called after her then sighed "What have I gotten myself into?"

Later that day Sora when up to Selphie's porch and knocked on the door, of course Selphie answered it. Without saying hello she grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled him into the house.

"OhmygodSoraIfoundthebestspellit'llbesomuchfunandIhaveallthestuffupstairscomeon!" She said at high speed that Sora didn't catch any of it.

Being pulled up stairs Sora tripped twice while still trying to un-jumble Selphie's words. When they did get up stairs Sora was pulled the Selphie's room. The room looked like a tornado struck; books were on the ground, jars on the floors, and voodoo dolls of all the people of the island on the nightstand.

"Selp, do you need all this stuff?" Sora said uneasily looking at all the voodoo dolls.

"Of course not silly this is my room," She giggled "All we need is the book"

"Uh-huh" Sora said picking up a doll that resembled him; sadly it was full of needles.

"Oh, Sora, come' on!" Sitting on the floor.

Sora sat across from her and waited. Selphie picked up the book and turned to a page that was marked. Then with a hauntingly dumb voice she said, "Jabba goda sheda pega feline omega thema heba"

This went on for five minutes to Sora's sadness, but when she was done she snapped the book shut and stared at him. For ten minutes they did this till Sora sighed.

"Selphie I have to go home my moms waiting"

"Oh ok, visit me in the morning"

Walking down the stairs Sora opened the door and exited. Walking home he suddenly felt really tired, he yawned and slowed his pace. When Sora did get home he skipped dinner and when to bed.

A/N: Aw, man I suck at cliffs. Oh well. Riku's in the next chappy! Yay! And yes this is short!


	2. Cat got your tongue?

Authors Note: Chapter 2! Riku shows up in this chappy and shows a love for animals! Of course I to would be going rabid if I saw a cat! I love them and their I'm-better-than-you nature! Enjoy!

Key:

'' thoughts

"" spoken words

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (sob).

Chapter 2: Cat got your tongue?

Friday, day 2

'Oh geez what a night' Sora yawned 'Wow is it me or is everything bigger?'

Sora looked around, indeed everything was bigger. Trying to stand up Sora fell down.

'What?' Sora looked at is body 'Oh…my…god'

Sora had a small feline body, four legs, four paws, no thumbs, fur, and a tail.

'Oh my god I'm a CAT!' Sora stood straight up and ran, but not being used to walk on all fours he fell on his face.

'Ok calm down,' Sora thought standing on wobbly legs 'I'm sure Selphie didn't do this on purpose…Why did I agree!'

Right at that time Sora, with his now acute hearing, heard someone come up the stairs.

"Sora!" called his mom.

'Uh-oh if mom sees me like this I'm doomed!'

But without opposable thumbs Sora couldn't leave the room, except from the open window.

'Um, no. If I fall from that height I'll break my legs'

Just as he finished that thought the door opened. Revealing his mom.

Sora's mother was a thin lady with long brown hair that stopped at the shoulder blades; she was wearing jeans and a blue shirt and a bandana.

Panicking Sora shouted "Mom!" but it didn't come out that way.

"Mow" Sora meowed.

'Was that me?'

"Awww! Hello kitty? How did you get in here?" His mom cooed. She petted Sora.

'Hey that feels good!' Sora thought as he purred 'Wait am I purring?'

"Well," Sora's mom sighed "Sora must have left early… oh well"

She picked up Sora and cradled him in her arms.

"Aren't you the cutest thing? Yes you are, yes you are!" She baby talked Sora.

'Um… can I go down now?' Sora thought while he struggled.

"Let get you out of here kitty" His mother said carrying him down the stairs and opening the door.

Putting Sora down she shooed him away. Sora walked slowly trying to get in the hang of his legs.

'Back foot, front foot, other back foot, and other front foot' He chanted in his head. 'Oh I'm getting Selphie bad!'

It took a couple of hours but he finally made it to her house walking now proudly.

Hopping on Selphie's porch he pondered how to get her to open the door. He walked off the porch and looked around. Sora noticed a tree that went up to Selphie's open window.

'I must be out of my mind' Sora thought as he walked to the tree.

At first when he tried to climb the tree he fell down deciding he needed momentum he walked away from the tree and turned around. With all the speed he could muster he ran to the tree and jumped on it using his claws he ran up the tree to the window sill.

'Ha!' Sora thought proudly and walked through the open window. Selphie was lying on her bed reading a magazine and listening to blaring music not see the strange cat enter her room. Sora walked up to her and jumped on her bed. Selphie jumped and she stared at the cat.

"What the heck?"

"Mow (Hey Selphie)"

"Get out of my room!" She shooed the cat.

Ignoring her Sora went to the only normal thing in her room. The computer. Turning it on with his nose Sora waited for it to load up. Selphie only stared in awe as the cat moved the mouse with its paw and clicked "Word".

"Get away from that!" Selphie stood up and walked to the cat.

Knowing his time was short Sora typed on the computer.

"S-O-R-A"

"What?" Selphie stopped and stared at the screen, and then her eyes grew wide. "Sora?"

"Mow" Sora meowed.

"Is that you?"

Sora typed more.

"Y-E-S"

"Oh my god…It worked! It worked! It worked!" She jumped up and down. "I turned you into a cat!"

'On purpose?' Sora's heart sank.

"B-A-C-K-N-O-W" He typed.

Selphie stopped jumping had chucked nervously.

"Sorry Sora but I burned the book…"

'YOU BURNED IT!'

"I was mad that it didn't work," She sighed "Sorry but until I get a new copy your stuck that way"

'I don't believe it' Sora said plopping down on the keyboard causing gibberish to flood the screen.

Seeing his disbelief she smiled and walked over to her desk and grabbed a mirror.

"Did I tell you that you're a handsome cat Sora?" Turning the mirror towards the feline.

Well it was true. Sora was a brown tabby with white gloves (meaning he has white paws). His coat was striped with black and brown, his chest was white too, his eyes were the same type of blue from when he was human and his tail was white tipped. Around his neck was his necklace the size of a bracelet. On the top of his head was the same spiky style of hair of his human form.

Selphie was petting Sora when the door bell rang.

"It's open!" Selphie called.

"Selp?" Came a male voice from downstairs.

"Oh Riku! Up here!"

'Riku?'

The sounds of someone walking up the stairs were heard. Sora panicked and jumped around the room.

"Hey calm down!" Selphie shouted trying to grab Sora.

But Sora was so scared that he kept on jumping around the room knocking things over.

"Selphie?" Riku walked into the room.

Riku was 16 years old with well toned muscles. He had silver hair that went down to his shoulders. Today he was wearing a black t-shirt and blue shorts. His shoes were white and his exact size unlike Sora. He stared into the room with his turquoise eyes.

"Ah! Riku! Help me!" Selphie cried still trying to catch Sora.

Sora darted everywhere when he saw Riku he ran to him.

"Whoa there!" Grabbing Sora "Calm down"

As soon as he said that Sora stopped struggling. His sides were heaving from exhaustion. Riku picked him up and cradled him in his arms. Sora didn't fight back instead he purred and closed his eyes.

"Wow" Selphie stared with disbelief at the two.

"Selp I didn't know that you owned a cat…or had such a freaky room for that matter" Riku stated as he looked around the room.

"I don't," Selphie said "the cat just came in my room"

"Does it have a collar?"

"Not if you don't count the chain on his neck"

"Well the chain doesn't have a name on it" Riku said looking at it closely "huh? If I were mistaken I'd said it looks like Sora's chain, only shrunk"

"Huh" Selphie said uninterested.

"I wish I had a cat" Riku said as he petted Sora's head.

"Well Riku consider this your lucky day!" She said with a smile "He's yours to keep!"

A/N: Ok this story sucks. I may not continue it. Oh well if I get good reviews I will!

Review!


	3. Living with style

Author's note: Thanks to all reviews that came for this story! I was so discouraged of me bad writing that I was going to give up! Oh, time to rant on how I lost my (say this fast its fun!) purple USB port. NOOOOOOOO! Nothing Gold Can Stay is on that! (Sob)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

Chapter 3: Living with style

"Are you serious?" Riku said with disbelief in his aqua eyes (yes, last chappy I said turquoise).

'Please don't be' Sora thought staring at Selphie with the same disbelief.

"Yup, you now own that cat" The jumpy teen cheered.

"I can't own a cat!" Riku cried. "My parents won't let me!"

'Ya! His parents!' Sora agreed looking up at Riku.

"Fine" Selphie said with sadness in her voice. "Just let the poor thing starve to death outside! Or worse let it get eaten by a dog! It's clear you are an animal hater Riku!"

'Oh dear I don't like the sound of that' Sora thought as he made a decision 'Oh well living with Riku may not be so bad'

"Mow" Sora meowed and rubbed his head on Riku's arm.

Riku looked down and saw the most beautiful blue eyes stare you at him. Sora was doing his best puppy eye that he could muster and hoped it would work. Riku hesitantly petted Sora's head, but stopped when the feline began to lick his hand.

'Hm…salty…' The cat thought as he licked Riku's hand. Then he turned to Selphie and gave her a pleading look.

Getting the picture Selphie sighed and said, "Look how much he likes you Riku, to bad he probably won't last a day on the street, its too innocent"

Riku noticeably paled at the thought. The looked down to Sora then to the teen then to Sora again.

"Fine… I'll keep the cat" He finally sighed "I hope its house trained"

'Consider you wish granted Riku' Sora laughed in his head.

"Yay! What are you going to name it?" Selphie said clapping.

"Name it?"

'Name me?'

"Ya! All pets need a name silly?"

"Um…ok… uh…" Riku pondered a large list of names all not seeming to fit the cat.

"How about… Grey"

'I'm brown dofus'

"No it doesn't fit" Selphie said.

"Sam?"

'Sam? Riku I thought you were more creative than this!'

"No"

"Hm…Kyo?"

'Kyo?...I guess I could live with it'

"Well I guess it works"

"Ok!" Riku said happily "Kyo it is! How do you like it?"

The cat shrugged. 'Wait'… Riku did a double take. 'Did Kyo just shrug?'

"Yay for Riku and Kyo! Now run home and get him settled" Selphie Said pushing Riku with Kyo still in his arms out the door. Kicking them out of her house both were standing on the porch.

"Well" Riku said "I guess it's just you and me Kyo"

Riku walked home with Sora in his arms. After a 20 minute walk Riku stopped at a large house with a gate to block entrance. Sora had been to Riku's home many times in all the years he'd known him, but being the size if a printer everything seemed to be huge. Clicking in the code for the gate Riku hummed a bouncy tune. With a large groan the iron gates opened to the two males and they stepped inside. Walking up his lawn Riku's mumbled something to himself.

"Geez, why did I go to Selph in the first place?"

'I don't know Riku' Sora thought and he closed his eyes. 'Man, I never knew that Riku's arms were so comfy…um…did I just think that?'

"Here we are Kyo!" Riku said happily placing Sora down in the tile floor.

Riku had a big house. It had two floors and an attic and basement (same here ppl!). The bottom floor was marble tile with no scratches on it, furnitured lavishly and with the biggest kitchen in the world.

Sora remembered when they were young when Riku and he played in the kitchen causing a mess.

"_Riku!" Sora cried when the other child throw a bit of sauce on his shirt._

"_Ha! Sora's covered in sauce!" Riku laughed at his red stained friend._

"_Oh yeah?" Sora said evilly and threw a large chunk of sauce at his laughing friend._

_This would go in for hours or until the adults caught them. But they would never get punished; after all they were just kids._

Sora was snapped out of his mind when Riku cried out.

"Crap! I forgot to ask Selphie were Sora was!" Riku made a dash to the phone and dialed a number.

"…Selphie? Ya, I forgot to ask you if you saw Sora today." Riku paused "No? Oh ok, sorry to bother you"

Hanging up Riku stared at the phone and sighed.

"Sora where are you?"

'Right here dumb-dumb' Sora said pitying Riku.

Riku walked over to one of the many couches in the house and dropped down. Releasing a sigh Riku rubbed his temples and leaned back. Sora walked over to the couch and sat right next to him. Riku looked down and smiled patting Sora striped coat.

"I wish you could meet Sora Kyo. You act just like him"

'Well that's nice to know…am I that obvious?'

Riku rose from the couch and walked to the pantry. Sora remained on the couch and watched Riku walk away. He heard shuffling of things being moved. Then Riku let out a cry and sounds of lots of cans falling. Sora watched with interest as a single stray can rolled in the living room.

"Mow?" Sora called.

"Ow…" Came a voice from the other room.

Walking to the pantry Sora smiled a cat smile (can cats smile?) as he saw Riku buried in cans of peas, corn, meat, beans and more. Pushing cans with his nose Riku finally was free.

"Thanks Kyo" Riku said to the cat "sorry but I can't find any cat food; I'll run to the store and buy some right now ok?"

"Mow"

'Cat food? Ew…'

Once again Riku rose and started to pick up cans from off the floor and replacing them on the shelf of the pantry. Then he grabbed a snack off the counter and ran out the door.

"Bye Kyo!" Then he was gone.

'Bye Riku… now what?'

Looking around Sora, spied ray of sun light peek out from the window and walked over.

'Well while I wait why not catch some rays?'

Lying in the sun Sora began to grow sleepy.

'Well. I guess I can take a nap.' Sora thought as he dozed off.

A/N: Yay! Sora fell asleep! Ok this chapter was short like the others; I promise I'll make them longer! But! I need suggestions! Give me suggestion IN YOUR REVIEWS! I DON"T CHECK MY E-MAIL! Ok, bye ppl!


	4. Flaming tempers

Authors note: OMG I need a life! In one day I have posted up 2 chappys. Now for the #3! My head hurts but I love writing so much! Btw **A Shorter Name**, your wish is granted! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts! (I'm tired of writing this)

**Flaming Tempers**

Creak…

'Huh?' Sora thought groggily 'Riku?'

Sora woke up to the sounds of a door opening. Still being light headed Sora looked around. The sounds of high-heels on the marble tile were heard.

'Riku? In high-heels?' Sora thought as he stood up and walked lazily to the other room.

"Mow?"

"Oh?" said a lady in a suit.

Sora immediately recognized her as Riku's mother. She was the manager of a software program and made millions of dollars a year. She had very light blond hair that could be mistaken for silver. She was probably where Riku got his hair color. She was thin, but not as thin a Sora's mother. Sora almost forgot that she even existed; she was always gone on business trips or at work all the time that she hired a nanny to take care of Riku. Sora was surprised that she was here and meeting her in this form.

"What are you doing here kitty?" She bent down a petted Sora's soft brown and black coat.

"Mow"

'Oh I'm just living here till Selph can find another copy of a spell book so I can turn back to being a human. That's all ma'am'

"Aren't you the cutest thing? Oh you eyes are so beautiful!" She cooed as she inspected him.

"Hm, I wonder how did you get in here kitty?" She rose to the full height "I can bet Riku brought you here didn't he?"

"Mow"

"Jane? Who are you talking to" Came a new much deeper voice.

A man came into the house looking tried and stressed. This man was Riku's father; he also was a light blond. He wore a suit just like Riku's mother, and he's the boss of the company that made the software.

"Oh honey, Riku brought a sweet cat home" Riku's mother said.

"A cat?" Riku's father said as his face began to grow red "A cat in my house?"

'Um, I don't like the look on your face' Sora thought as he crouched low to the floor intimidated.

"I'm gonna kill that boy as soon as he comes home" He said through clenched teeth "But first this cat!"

'Um, that's my q!'

"Honey stop!"

"Stupid cat come here so I can ring your neck!" Roared the angry man.

Sora scrambled around trying to find a hiding place, and he found one. Sora full sprint to a dresser and squeezed himself under it. Sora went to the farthest corner and stared at the shoes of the man that he ran from.

"Stupid cat! Get out of there!"

"Sentle please stop!"

"No until I get that cat!"

'Dude! Anger management!' Sora hissed in him his head.

Riku's father was now on his knees reaching under the dresser trying to grab the feline. But Sora was too deep under the dresser to be grabbed. This continued for 20 minutes, Sentle cursing, Jane pleading, and Sora crouching.

"Kyo?" Came a teen's voice.

'Thank god!'

"Riku!" Shouted the very anger Sentle at his son as he walked into the room a bag of cat food in hand.

"D-dad? Mom? What are you doing home so soon?" Riku asked stuttering.

"Why the hell did you bring a cat in the house?" Sentle shouted.

"Because I was lonely!" Riku shouted at his father.

'Riku lonely? He was lonely?' Sora thought in astonishment.

"You don't bring stray animal into this house Riku!"

"Since when do you care of what I do?" Riku yelled.

'Ouch'

"We are not keeping this cat!"

"And why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"Like I would listen to a word you say? You know maybe a cat is just what you need! But maybe not! Seeing how pigheadish you are!"

Silence then filled the room, the tension the was high as the two human males in the room glared at each other.

"You know Sentle Riku's right!" Said the meek voice of Riku's mother. "A cat is just what we need!"

After more silence Sentle sighed and rubbed his temples as if the felt a migraine coming.

"Fine keep the dumb cat" He finally sighed.

"Oh honey thank you!" Jane said sighing.

"Just keep it out of my sight" The man grumbled.

'Will do sir!" If Sora could he would have saluted.

Sentle walked out of the room Riku stared until he left. When the adult was out of sight Riku let out a sigh of relief and got to his hand and knee and looked under the dresser.

"Ok Kyo coast is clear"

Without hesitation Sora trotted out from under the dresser purred.

"Mow"

'Your father has issues'

Riku just chuckled and petted the cat in his head. Sora purred and licked his hand.

'There's that salty taste again'

"Aw Ri-Ri he's so cute!" Jane cooed.

'Ri-ri huh? Nice nickname'

"What's his name? Kyo was it?"

"Ya" Riku said his eyes filled with enjoyment.

"Oh Riku have you fed it? It looks famished"

'I do?'

"Hehe, mom I was just about to when father started ranting"

"Well get up and feed him! He's about to pass out"

"Ok mom" Riku laughed and he grabbed the bag of cat food and stood up. "Come' on Kyo!"

'Right behind ya!'

Riku and Sora walked into the kitchen side by side. While Riku was looking for a bowl Sora was on the floor wondering.

'Wait if I'm a cat…then I eat…cat food…oh dear'

"Here you are Kyo!" Riku said as he scooped a cupful of the brown dry food into a small clear tupperware bowl. And placing it in front of Sora.

'You got to be kidding' Sora thought as he stared at the brown pelts.

"Kyo eat it while it's fresh" Riku said watching the distressed cat.

'Well' Sora said taking a deep breath 'Here goes nothing'

Sora dunked his head into the bowl and grabbed a mouthful of the cat food and chewed. (Ya I know cats don't have molars to chew but Sora different!)

'Hey' Sora said happily 'This is good!'

Sora ate all the little pelts and let out a sigh.

"Glad you liked it!" Riku said walking away with a smile on his face.

'Ya, same here Riku' Sora smiled and cat smile 'Who knew Riku was so caring?'

After a couple of minutes of lying around, Sora was faced with a new problem.

'Um...oh dear'

A/N: Yay chappy four! What's Sora problem? **Give me suggestions in your reviews!** I'll pick one and post it on the story! I call it (dum, dum, duuumm) Cyca's Review/Suggestion story! Enjoy and give me lots of reviews and suggestions!


	5. Motor Mouth Mouse

Authors note: Yay! It's a beautiful day outside! And I'm gonna waste it on all you readers! Yay! (Do I use yay way to much?) Anyway there were a lot of good suggestions so I'm mixing it up! Featuring: **Come And Go! Earthpaw! And Joey Nightmare!** Thanks for all suggestions and reviews! And for all reviews that weren't posted I'm looking back and grabbing one next chappy! Yay! (Oh boy) Enjoy! (Btw say the title of this chappy 5x fast)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I wish did so I wouldn't have to write this every time!

Motor Mouth Mouse

'If this isn't a problem then what isn't,' Sora thought as he chewed his bottom lip. 'Where do I go to use the restroom?'

Pondering his dilemma Sora walked to the only place he could think about. The restroom. Then he had an idea to solve the problem of his balder.

'When in Rome, do as the Romans do' Sora thought as he jumped on the toilet seat.

After reliving himself Sora walked to the end of the toilet and used his nose to flush.

Shuwa... Gurgle...

'Bye-bye' Sora thought as he leaps off the seat only to find Riku leaning on the doorway staring at him.

"…" Riku stood in silence with one eyebrow up.

'Oh! Hey Riku' Sora thought with a smug smile 'Sorry didn't know you were in line. Go right ahead I'm done already.'

As Sora walked out the door with the smug smile still on his face, with tail swaying in the air in a happy manner. Riku could only watch as the cat walked away and as if he were laughing at him.

"Crazy cat" Riku finally said with a smile.

'So I am, Riku, so I am'

As Riku got ready for bed, Sora walked over to the kitchen and looked at the oven clock. 8:12 pm. Sora's heart sank; he was supposed to be home in fifteen minutes but being a cat that wasn't an option. He just be kicked out again.

"Kyo come here!" Riku called.

Sora began his walk to Riku but not before the strayed another look at the clock.

'I'm so dead' Sora thought.

When Sora got close enough Riku scooped him up and ran up the stairs, skipping steps as he went. Placing Sora down on the top of the stairs he beckoned the small cat to follow him.

The second floor was a hallway connecting to many rooms with a balcony so to could see the living room.

"Kyo!" Riku called to the feline who stopped in the middle of the hallway to look around.

Walking the rest of the hallway to Riku's room. Sora gawked at how big to was when he was in this form.

Riku's room was a little bigger then Sora's room, and a lot cleaner. Unlike Sora's room Riku's things were all in place. Nothing was on the ground or piled in a corner (I swear Sora's room is my room ppl). He had a phone on the nightstand and a clock.

'Ok neat freak, memo to self, before I leave I'm gonna sabotage your room'

"Come Kyo"

Riku patted on the tip of his bed and smiled. Getting the picture Sora jumped on the bed and licked Riku's hand. The teen laughed and got ready for bed.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Who would be calling at this hour?" Riku growled as he answered the phone.

"Hello this is Riku who is speaking?... Mrs. Mikashu?... No ma'am I haven't seen him today… He hasn't come home?.. No ma'am… No… Sorry… I'll look for him tomorrow... Good night ma'am..." Riku hung up with a worried expression.

"Sora didn't go home? Sora where are you?" Riku said half whispering.

'Poor Riku' Sora thought as he nudged Riku with affection.

Riku looked at the feline, and smiled. It wasn't everyday you find a cat so caring like Kyo. He was like another Sora; only silent and cockier (that word is so weird). Laying down Riku petted Sora for twenty minutes then fell asleep.

Sora on the other hand stayed awake; thinking about how he got himself into this mess.

'Never again am I going to agree to Selphie, Sora thought bitterly as he lay paws crossed under his head.

_Scratch…squeak…Scratch.._

'Huh?' Sora sat up listening to the sounds of another animal.

Being thankful for being able to see in the dark he tracked the object in a flash. A mouse. A small defenseless mouse running around in the middle of the room looking probably for a midnight snack.

'Huh. A mouse' Sora said as he silently hopped off the bed.

Out of instinct Sora got into hunting mode. He crouched low into the ground, eyes on the small gray mouse oblivious to all things around him. He took a small step forward, then another, and another. Until he was just a few feet front the rodent. And…he…Pounced!

'Aeee!' screamed the small mouse as a large cat was on top of him.

Sora didn't pounce with his claws out so the mouse remained unharmed. The mouse screamed like he had been stabbed and didn't show any signs of stopping.

'Um..' Sora stared down at the blaring mouse.

'Letmelive!Pleaseletmelive!I'lldoamything!Ohmygodohmygod' The mouse cried so fast that Sora didn't understand.

'Um' Sora said

'Nonononononononodon'tkillmeahhhhhh!'

'Pardon?'

'Ihaveawifeandthreekidspleaseletmelivei'lldoanything'

'Well' Sora tried to start.

'Ifyou'regoingtokillmejustdoitfastyoumonster!'

'SHUT UP' Sora shouted. The mouse froze.

'You know, I don't eat mice' Sora said regaining composer.

'You lie' the mouse said glaring at his assaulter. 'All cats eat mice'

'Fact is mousy' Sora said 'I'm not a real cat'

'Ha! A cat says he's not a real cat!' The mouse laughed 'What? Were you raised by wolfs? Or taught to be a mouse? Really you're a laugh'

'No I'm really a human' Sora said glaring at the mouse.

'Sure you are kitty'

'By the way what's your name?' Sora asked trying to change the subject.

'Quigley (Love that name)'

'Sora'

'Pleasure to meet you for the last time,' Then the mouse curled up 'Now kill me, and do it fast'

'I don't kill things Quigs' Sora said laughing 'I wasn't going to'

'Then why'd you jump on me?' Quigley glared at him.

'Because you were just sitting there, I couldn't resist'

'Feh' The mouse scoffed.

Releasing the mouse the watched as it began to scurry away, but before disappearing it called over its shoulder.

'Same time tomorrow Sora?'

'Same time tomorrow Quigs'

'Good don't jump me anymore got it?'

'Got it' Sora said nodding his head.

Then Quigley was gone. Sora sighed and jumped back on the bed careful not to wake the sleeping Riku. He got settled and slowly began to doze off, but before he fell asleep he smiled. Happy that he had made a new companion that night.

A/N: Ugh. This so far is the worst chapter ever. Oh well. What will happen tomorrow morn? **Suggest in you're reviews!** Takes all even flames! Review! Cyca out!


	6. Chocolate covered Cat

Authors note: Yay! I love reviews! As I said I am going back and getting another suggestion! Featuring: **ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat! And Rakuenfanatic! **But becauseI didn't get many suggestions I have to branch again. Yay! (Dang it!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

Chocolate covered Cats

Saturday, Day 2

'Ugh…never have I been so bored' Sora lay on the floor in the kitchen tile thinking of what to do.

Riku had gone off to look for Sora-Sora. While Kyo-Sora was left to do nothing. Quigley was somewhere hiding, and Riku's mother was shopping. That left Sora and Sentle. Not the best combo on the face of the earth, but if they stay out of each others faces it all works good.

Sentle was probably in his den working on the computer. That left Sora with the whole house, but being a cat you find your options limited.

"I wonder?" Sora stood up and began a walk to the entertainment section of the house.

The entertainment section of the house was made up with a TV, couch, PS2, and lots of DVDs. Plopping down on the floor next to the remote, Sora hit the red button on it. The screen lit up with a loud noise.

'Ok! Too loud! Turning down!'

Slamming down on the volume he relaxed as it quieted down. As soon as the volume was low enough he began flipping through the channels at a fast pace.

'No, no, no, no, uhhhh, no, no, no'

Then he stopped on the Discovery Channel (my favorite channel) with surprise. An animal documentary on big cats, Sora had never seen one of these. He stared at the screen for a few minutes and zoned out from the rest o the world. For now the only thing that mattered was the bobcat on the screen hunting its unsuspecting prey. He was so into it he didn't hear Sentle walk into the room.

"Why is the TV"-

He looked at the unusual brown lump on the creamy carpet. He had forgotten Riku now owned a cat. With intense interest he watched the feline that seemed absorbed by the bobcat on the TV.

He stared at the TV and raised an eyebrow, a though he'd never say it he liked big cats. Quietly he stepped over to the couch and sat down. The couch made a weird "whomp" sound that caused Sora to turn.

Sora's heart jumped when he saw Sentle sitting there, but the man didn't look angry. In fact, he looked like he was enjoying the show.

"Mow?" Sora meowed hesitantly.

"Mow to you to you worthless bag of hairs" Sentle growled. Then quieted as he stared at the screen again.

'Hey can't beat'em, join'em' And Sora looked back to the screen.

This went on for some time. The two were so absorbed that they didn't hear Riku and another female walk into the house.

"Kyo!"

Sora snapped his head towards the door and stood up, then paused. He slowly bent down and grabbed the remote in his mouth and placed it next to Sentle. Sentle looked down at the cat and smiled.

'Wow did he just smile at me?'

The he reached down and began to pet him.

'Oh my god he's- hey that feels good' Sora purred.

After a few minutes Sentle pulled away and Sora walked out of the room.

"Kyo!"

'Coming master!' Sora mocked.

Sora the stopped short when he walked into the kitchen. There stood Riku and Kairi. Kairi?

Kairi had long crimson hair that also touched her shoulders. She had the most beautiful violet eyes and a small body. That day she was wearing light blue kapris and a white no sleeve shirt.

"Oh my god Riku he's so cute!" She cried and walked over to the cat.

"Careful Kai he gets spooked easily"

'More like panic-stricken Riku'

"Hello handsome" Kairi cooed and petted him.

"Mow" Sora replied and licked her hand.

"Aw, he likes me!"

"He does that to everyone" Riku said…jealously?

"Well" Kairi said while petting Kyo "Are we here to make chocolate cake for Miss. Mikashu or not?"

"Yeah I guess" Riku said but then added quickly "Wash your hands first since you touched him"

'Feh' Sora thought offended.

"Ok Riku take out the stuff so we can cheer Miss. Mikashu up!"

'She needs cheering up?' Sora's heart sank.

After they washed there hands and got the ingredients they began to cook. Problem was, Riku was a klutz in the kitchen. Sora watched with amusement at the to played tango in the kitchen dodging one another.

"Careful Riku!"

"Sorry sorry"

"No add the powder first!"

"Argh!"

"Riku give me that!"

"Sure here"

"No hold it right!"

"Agh! It's all over the floor"

"Riku sweep it up and sit down"

"My pleasure"

'Aw... done already?' Sora laughed on the floor.

Riku grabbed the broom and began to sweep up the powdery substance on the floor while Kairi continued to cook. After Riku was done he sat on one of the chairs and watched. Sora was on the floor next to Kairi who was cooking on the counter. She was mixing all the things in a bowl and singing.

"Cooking is so fun! Cooking is so fun! Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done!" (I forgot where this came from)

'Nice song Kai' Sora purred

"Riku? Did you preheat the oven?"

"…"

"Riku…you didn't did you?"

"Nope"

Kairi sighed and walked over to the oven. Pushing a few buttons the oven began to heat up. Then she walked over to Sora and petted him.

"Riku where do you think Sora ran off to?"

"Kai, I honestly have no idea" Riku said holding his head "He's not the type to run off and not leave a note of some kind or tell either of us"

"I know, but I can't help but think he's still here"

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know I just do"

Riku sighed and looked at the oven. Then he got up and walked to the bowl. He dipped his finger in the bowl and put it in his mouth. (I love to do that)

"Mmm, Kai you're a good cook"

"Riku don't do that!"

"Why not?" Riku said and did it again.

"Just don't!" And she made a dive for the bowl.

Riku dodged Kairi, but accidentally hit the bowl. The bowl flew off the table and gravity took its toll. Unfortunately Sora was sitting on the floor under the bowl at that moment. When the bowl fell it landed face down on Sora. Chocolate spilled everywhere.

'My eyes!' Sora tried to run but the bowl covered his sight and he ran into the wall.

There was the sound of Riku laughing and Kairi shouting.

"Riku! If Kyo eats any of that chocolate he could die!"

But Riku continued to laugh at the sight.

Everything was hot, sticky, and messy under the bowl. Sora's eyes were burning, and his movements limited in the chocolaty mess.

'I want out!'

Then the bowl was lifted and light filled Sora's eyes. Riku stopped laughing and Kairi stopped shouting. Sora opened his eyes and looked up at his savor.

"Riku is this what this cat is here for? To dump chocolate on it and watch it try to get out?" Sentle growled at his son, bowl still in hand.

"N-no father" Riku said with some fear in his voice.

"Well then" Sentle picked the gooey mess they called Kyo from the floor and began to walk away.

"Father don't throw him out!" Riku cried.

"Throw him out? I'm giving this thing a bath…Clean the mess you made and bake another cake"

"Yes sir" Kairi said.

'Bath? Oh dear'

Sentle walked over to the laundry room and closed the door. Placing Sora on the floor he rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of pet soap.

'Hey! When did that get there?' Sora thought as Sentle turned on the water of the sink.

He watched as he played with the knobs till he thought he had the water just right. Then he bent down and picked Sora up. Sora didn't argue and went limp in Sentle's arms. He wanted to take a bath and get the chocolate off his body. But as soon as the warm water touched his body he lost his nerve.

Sora began to struggle but Sentle's grip was strong he put Sora under the faucet and let it wash away some chocolate. Then he grabbed the shampoo and poured it on Sora. Sora meowed and struggled harder as Sentle began to scrub him gently but quick. He once again put Sora under the faucet and let the water was away the brown soapy mess. This continued for a few minutes till the shampoo came off pink. The Sentle raised Sora out of the sink and placed him on a towel.

He rubbed Sora's fur till it was as dry as he could get it then got the blow-dryer and finished the job. Sora was now a puffy ball of fur. Sentle grabbed a comb and passed it through his now silky fur. Sora shook himself and smiled a cat smile at Sentle. Sentle smiled back and picked the cat up. Opened the laundry door and walked back to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Kairi had just finished placing the cake in the oven, when the two walked in. Kairi jumped up and let out a shout.

"Oh my god he's cuter then before!" Kairi cooed and Sentle put Sora on the floor.

"Nothing like a good bath to make a cat look good" Sentle said proudly.

"Oh, come here you!" Kairi grabbed Sora and cradled him.

"Wow" Came the voice of Riku "I didn't know you liked cats father"

Riku walked into the kitchen and was staring at Sentle with amazement.

"I don't…the cat needed a bath or the would have messed up the whole house" Sentle growled "Now if you would excuse me I have work to do"

Sentle left the kitchen his face hard and frowning. The three watched him go with puzzlement on their faces. The Riku shrugged and walked over to Kairi and Sora.

"Kyo, looking good" He said smiling as he petted Sora's now soft fur.

'Why thank you Riku'

"Well then" Riku looked up at Kairi "When will the cake be done?"

"In a half hour" Kairi giggled.

"Well I think a good show is on want to look?"

"Sure" Kairi smiled.

'It had better not be a sports show those are the worst' Sora thought as he was carried to the entertainment section again in Kairi's arms.

But he still wondered why Sentle had those pet products if Riku never had a pet.

'Well I guess it was just a coincy-e-dink'

A/N: Sorry for not up dating but it's the end of the school year and a there's a mess of tests I have to study for. What will happen next? **Give me suggestions in your reviews! **Cyca out!


	7. This land is my land

Author note: I noticed some ppl aren't happy with the last chappy. Read the bolded and underlined line for more details. This chappy feature: **Hikari!** Thank you to all that review constantly! Now on with the story! **BTW! TAKING A VOTE! CHANGE THE LAST CHAPPY AND MAKE RIKU GIVE SORA A BATH OR KEEP IT THE WAY IT IS! VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS! **

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom Hearts! (Hehe, disclaimer before story. My bad)

This land is my land

'Hey Quigs!' Sora called as he jumped off the bed.

'Hey Kyo…What smells like chocolate and flowers?' The small grey mouse said as he sniffed the air.

'Oh that would be me'

It was dark again and everyone was asleep. Riku was snoring and mumbling something about veggies, while Quigley and Sora chatted about what had happened that day.

'You had a bath? You like water?' Quigley gasped in amazement.

'Ya waters' nice it makes you all clean'

'I have a new respect for you Sora'

'Why thank you' Sora smiled.

"Pumpkins…spoons... better than fork" Riku mumbled

Both animals looked at the teen and were quiet. Then they broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

'Haha! Oh man, sleep talk fun!" Sora giggled.

'Pumpkins taste good!' Quigs said randomly.

Both stared at each other than broke down into laughter again. After a few minutes they were on the floor panting and giggling. A dog barked next door and a crow cawed in the distance. Sora yawned and his eyelids felt heavy the laughter had taken it out of him.

'Quigs I'm going to bed I didn't get a wink of sleep today' Sora yawned

'Alright Kyo night!'

'That's Sora' (Leon moment!)

'Alright _Kyo_!' Then he scurried away.

'Night Quigley!' Sora called and jumped on the bed.

He adjusted himself and closed his eyes, but he didn't fall asleep. Instead he listened to Riku's steady breathing and wondered.

'How was his mother? Was she worried? Does Kairi know he's a cat? If he does turn back how will Riku take it?' Sora shook his head; it was too much to think about.

Sora stood up and jumped off the bed, he wouldn't fall asleep at this rate. Maybe if he walked that would clear his mind. Sora walked to the door and tried to open it. But without thumbs the door didn't seem to work right.

Sora gave up and walked around the room, his feet barely making a sound on the carpet. He didn't notice Riku wake up to drink some water.

"Kyo?" Riku said drowsily. "What's wrong?"

Sora looked at the teen a little confused about how he woke up.

"Come here Kyo" The teen gestured the cat to the bed.

Sora obliged and jumped on the bed. Riku smiled and picked the cat up and cradled him. Sora purred and stared up at Riku and smiled.

"Kyo you act so much like Sora" Riku frowned and looked away from the cat. "Sora"

(It's the moment you all have been waiting for… Yaoi moment!)

"Mow?"

"I wonder if he's alright? You know he's like a little brother to me. Always goofing around and getting himself in trouble. He turns to me when he has a problem." Riku smiled "I worry about him, if it weren't for me I don't know what could happen to him. And to think he left without telling me… A feeling a get with being around him, that smile of his, it makes me feel weird" He sighed

'What are you saying Riku?' Sora thought.

"Look at me rambling on!" Riku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I must bore you Kyo!"

'Not at all Riku, not at all' Sora yawned and his eyelids grew heavy.

"Night Kyo" Riku whispered as the cat fell asleep in his arms.

Sunday day 3

Sora opened one groggy eye and groaned inwardly.

'Too bright!'

"Hehe, morning sleepy head!" Riku laughed and shook his head.

Sora sat up and yawned causing Riku to laugh more. Sora liked it when he laughed.

"Mow?"

"It's a beautiful morning" Riku told him "I should let you outside"

'Yes please do! I have been dieing to leave this house!' Sora jumped of the bed and walked to the door.

"Alright alright I'm coming" Riku grabbed the small feline and walked out the door.

They walked down the stairs Riku hummed as he walked to the glass door that led to the backyard. Opening the door Riku placed Sora on the floor and closed it.

'Free! Yay!' Sora ran around in the yard.

Riku's yard wasn't like the front, it was much smaller. In the corner were some flowers that looked like they were dieing of thirst, and a big tree in the other corner that hung over the fence and on to the other yard. The sound of howling was heard from the other side of the fence.

'I wonder' Sora ran and climbed up the tree.

Sora jumped off the tree and on to the white fence. Sora scanned the surroundings and laid eyes on a medium size black dog. The dog was howling at nothing in particular. The dog seemed like it was singing.

'Ain't noo mouuutain high enouugh! Ain't noo valley looow enoough!' The dog sang out of tune.

Sora covered his ears and gritted his teeth. He closed his eyes and groaned.

'Hey! I like the way my ears are sparky!" Sora shouted

'Huh?" The dog stopped and looked around.

'Up here!' Sora snickered.

The dog looked up and began to growl, Sora tilted his head to the left and gave him a questioning look. The dog growled more and lunged at the fence, but Sora was to high up.

'Oookey reason you did that is?' Sora looked at the dog.

'Because' The dog said shaking his head 'Dogs hate cats!'

'Hmm… why?' Sora asked

'Because um…cats they um…uh'

'Ya?'

'We just do! This is my property!' The dog growled.

'This land is your land this land is my land! To the red wood forest to the big mountains! (I forget some words)' Sora sang in perfectly.

'Be quiet!'

'Why? I thought you liked singing?'

'Your mocking me!'

'…Sorry I didn't mean it that way' Sora apologized.

'W-what?" The dog sputtered

'I'm sorry' Sora repeated

The dog stared up at him amazement in his eyes. Never had a cat apologized to him before. The cat smiled down at him.

'What's your name?" Sora asked.

'Uh…Vex'

'Oh well hello Vexy I'm Sora pleasure to meet you' The cat bowed his head.

'Vexy?'

'Uh huh! Do you mind if I call you that?'

'N-no not at all S-sora' Vex stuttered.

The cat smiled warmly at the dog. Sora's coat shined in the sun thanks to the bath yesterday. The feline began to hum a tune.

'H-how did you learn how to sing?' Vex said

'Hmm…I don't know Vexy it just comes to me' Sora answered.

'T-tell me how you do it!' The dog shouted.

'Um…I don't know how to do that Vexy…Sorry'

'Oh…ok sorry for asking'

'Hehe' Sora chuckled 'You never know till you try!'

'Hehe, I guess your right'

'Friends?' Sora asked

'Ya friends' Vex felt happiness flood him.

"Kyo! Do you want your breakfast or not!" Riku shouted out.

'K-kyo?' Did the cat lie to him?

'Oh that's what Riku calls me, but technically I'm not a cat'

'Your not?'

'You may call me crazy but I'm really a human' Sora rose from this perch. 'I was turn this way by one of my friends. Bye Vexy!' Sora jumped off the fence leaving the confused dog behind.

'A human?...Wow' The dog said amazed.

The dog turned around and walked across the yard thinking about the cat. Vex smiled at the thought that he finally had a friend.

A/N: Haha! Cyca's turning the heat up! Sora has a new friend and what is Riku saying? Review and suggest! Oh and **TAKING A VOTE! CHANGE THE LAST CHAPPY AND MAKE RIKU GIVE SORA A BATH OR KEEP IT THE WAY IT IS! VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS! ** Cyca out!


	8. Catnapped!

Author note: Yay! Majority rules and the voting results are….Chappy 6 stays! Softy Sentle remains in the story!**Big thing happens in this chappy!**b Ok enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

Catnapped!

"Hehe bothering the dog next door, eh Kyo?" Riku chuckled.

"Mow" Sora said happily.

"Well come and eat! I have to go look for Sora today." Riku said as he walked over to the kitchen, grabbing the bag of cat food off the counter.

After Riku poured the cat food in the new bowl Riku bought for him, he waked out the door with a wave. Sora was left in the kitchen to do nothing in particular. With a yawn Sora walked over to the living room and turned the television on, but because it was Sunday no good shows were on.

Sora gave up on the TV and walked around the house, but after the third round he growled and sat down.

'I hate Sunday' Sora grumbled to himself.

Sora sat and waited for hours, staring at the ground trying to decide what to do. He perked up when he heard the front door open and whispers could be heard.

"Mow?" Sora meowed as he trotted to the door.

'Riku's back early? Or maybe it's Riku's mother?' Sora thought to himself.

But when he saw who was at the door he was surprised.

"Ha! I knew Riku had a cat!" A blond haired boy cheered.

"Tidus you know what you're doing, ya?" A taller red haired man said cautiously.

"Oh Wakka don't be such a stiff! Riku's head is too high in the sky! He needs a scare!" Tidus smiled evilly with a potato bag in hand.

'Tidus? Wakka? What are you doing here?' Sora thought.

"Fine, but lets do this quick ya?"

"Hehe! Here kitty kitty!" Tidus advanced toward the small feline.

'No way Tiddy! I rather stay here' Sora began to hiss.

"Wow he's a bold one!" Tidus laughed.

Sora continued to hiss as Tidus reached for him. Then for the first time Sora used his claws.

"Ow!" Tidus pulled back and looked at the scratch.

"Hehe, serves you right Tidus! Cats can tell if you're going to hurt them" Wakka laughed at the teary eyes boy.

"The cats a menace! Look! I'm bleeding!" Tidus squeezed his hand causing more blood to come out.

'Cry baby' Sora thought as he stared at them.

"Here kitty! You're a good kitty ya?" Wakka walked over to Sora.

Sora relaxed because he knew Wakka was a pet lover. He allowed Wakka to pet him.

"See? Treat animals how you want to be treated ya!"

Tidus scowled and fiddled with the bag in his hand.

"Let's go! I don't have all day! Let's nab the cat and go!"

Then Wakka grabbed the bag in Tidus's hand and with great speed brought it down on Sora. Sora only had time to meow as the taller man lifted to bag.

"There! Lets go, ya?"

"Alright Wakka! You're the man. Let's go!" Sora heard inside the brown bag.

'Tidus…Wakka…your in for a world of pain when I get out I swear!' Sora vowed.

Sora felt them walk out the door, and he knew he was in for one heck of a ride.

* * *

(A little later at Riku's house)

"Kyo! I'm home! Kyo?" Riku walked in his house and waited for the familiar meow, but it never came.

"Kyo?" Riku called again.

Still not hearing and answer he walked around the house. He began to panic when he didn't see him. He looked all around the house, lifting pillows, moving dressers, and opening doors. But he didn't find him. He ran into the kitchen and saw a note. He grabbed it and frowned.

The words "We have your kat! Give us 200 dollars and we will give it back unharmed! Anonymus!" were scribbled on it.

Riku recognized the bad spelling and letter and gritted his teeth.

"Tidus you're dead!" He growled as he walked out his door.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Let it out Wakka!"

"Me? No I rather keep my face the way it is, ya?"

"Don't be a wuss!"

"Then do it yourself!"

"Fine!"

Tidus walked over to the bag in the middle of the room. His knees began to buckle as he got closer to the still bag. With one quick motion he pulled the string that kept the cat at bay and waited. Slowly Sora trotted out of the bag.

Tidus let out a sigh and smiled. Sora looked up at him and smiled evilly. Before Tidus cold do anything Sora jumped on his face claws out stretched. Tidus screamed Wakka ran and Sora clawed Tidus. Wakka ran out the room and locked the door, he listened the screams of his friend. He jumped when the door slammed open and a very anger Riku walked in.

"Where's Tidus!" He shouted at the trembling Wakka.

Riku heard Tidus's screams and unlocked the door. He smiled when he saw a writhing Tidus on the floor and Sora on top looking quite satisfied.

"Kyo! Have fun?"

"Mow"

'Haha! That was fun! Can I do it again?'

Riku walked over to Tidus and lifted him by his hair.

"Owowowowowow! Riku!" He squeaked eyes wide with terror.

"Oh Tidus did you meet Kyo? He's pretty violent when angry" Riku smirked.

"O-oh h-he's your c-cat?"

"Yeah and I don't appreciate you barging into my house and robbing me" His voice filled with venom.

"P-please! Have mercy!" Tidus pleaded.

"Weeelll….Kyo already taught you a lesson, so I'll let you go for now"

'Aww, you're too easy on him Ri-ri!' Sora thought sadly.

Riku let go of Tidus's hair and picked up Sora and cuddled him. He started to walk out the door but called over his shoulder.

"Hey Tiddy! You should go to the doctor! Kyo hasn't had his shots." Riku smirked when Tidus screamed like a girl and began to run around in circles.

Riku began to walk home with Sora purring in his arms. He was happy that he had Kyo back, but sad that he didn't find Sora that day. Sora sensed this and felt bad.

"Mow?"

"I wish I found Sora today, I'm getting worried"

"Mowmow"

"If anything happened to him I..I don't know" Riku stated "You know Kyo… I think I found something out"

"Mow?"

"I think" Riku smiled "I love him"

A/N: Oh yeah! Riku admits he loves Sora! I know this is sudden but oh well! Yayayayayayayayayayayay! This story may end soon! **Suggestions NEEDED!** Cyca out!


	9. The Unwanted Attraction

A/N: Yay! Schools out tomorrow! More time to write!.. scratch that I'm going to Brazil on June 8 and I don't know if they have interweb. Oh well! Features:

**Stantheplungerman** (sic!)1 And **ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat** (Some what)! Now after the disclaimer is the story! Oh for **Come and go! **Yes I did count your vote from the time you complained! So HA! b

Disclaimer: (Do I have to say it?) No KH for Cyca! Or Dirty Little Secret By: The All-American Rejects

**The unwanted attraction**

'P-pardon!' Sora screamed in his head.

His best friend loves him? Now that's not right…is it? Well, he liked Riku…sure who wouldn't? But for Sora to love Riku…he couldn't do it.

If Sora wasn't a cat at the present moment he would have paled, but seeing that he wasn't he shivered. Riku seeing the cat shake began to worry.

"Kyo? You cold?"

'I-I have to go!' Sora jumped out of Riku's arms and sprinted away.

"Kyo! Wait come back! Kyo!" Riku began to run after the feline but he was slow compared to it.

'Nonononono!' Sora didn't know where he was going, but he couldn't be with Riku at the moment.

Sora continued to run till his legs gave out, he fell in an alley out of breath. His legs and lungs were screaming and his mind a mess. Sora felt tired and without meaning to he fell asleep. His dreams nothing but black (I have those often!).

(Hours later)

'Hello? Hello? Wake up sleepy!' Said gentle voice.

'Whaa?' Sora opened one eye a crack. 'Whoa!'

Sora jumped two feet away from his assaulter and stared. In front of Sora sat a cat that was ginger colored. Her fur was short and she had yellow eyes. She giggled like a school girl and gazed at him with her golden eyes.

'Wow you're a heavy sleeper aren't you?'

'Well, ya I guess'

'Teehee' She giggled.

'O…k…Thanks for waking me…but I have to go, see ya' Sora began to walk away.

'No wait!' She said quickly.

Sora turned and gave her a perplexed look. The cat looked away quickly and mumbled something.

'What?' Sora asked.

'I-I said W-what's y-your n-n-na-a' She stuttered.

'Name?' Sora finished with a smile.

'Y-y-ya' She looked frightened.

'Sora, your's?'

'M-my name?'

'Ya' He said cheerily.

'R-Rina'

'Well nice to meet you Rina!' Sora smiled more and the other cat let out a sigh.

'S-Sora?' She said shyly.

'Hehe' Sora chuckled 'You know I won't bite, no need to stutter'

'O-oh I-I stutter?'

'A lot'

Rina looked away eyes filled with unreadable emotions. Sora sighed and walked to her side, this time Rina jumped. Sora tilted his head and laughed. Rina looked embarrassed and began to slink away. Seeing that he had hurt her Sora trotted to her side and smiled. Rina looked into his eyes and smiled weakly.

'That's it Rina! You know you look beautiful when you smile' Rina looked surprised.

'Sora?' She said.

'Hm?'

'N-nothing'

Sora began to walk out of the alley with Rina in tow. She looked at him with adoringly, but Sora didn't notice. Sora was thinking about how he got here. Then he remembered and with a sigh he looked at the dark sky. It was late, and he wondered if Riku looked for him.

'So, what brings you out here?' Rina asked confidently.

'Oh, nothing' Sora said slowly.

'Do you live around here?'

'Um, I'm not sure'

'Not sure?' Rina laughed 'Well, that's a first'

'Do you know where Recon Way is?'

'Recon Way? Just down the street'

'Oh ok, thanks'

'You're welcome'

Sora began to walk away.

'Oh Sora?' Rina said.

'Ya?'

'Do you…believe in love at first sight?'

'Well…I'm not sure'

'Well' Rina said with a smile 'It just happened'

'Huh?'

'Teehee' Rina giggled and ran back into the alley way.

Sora stood in silence, then shook his head in confusion and began to walk. He had to get back to Riku's house…but then what? He couldn't face him…could he?

'Well you don't know till you try' Sora thought sighing.

Sora finally made it to Riku's house, in the dark the house looked threatening. Sora's confidence began to dwindle and he stepped in between the thick iron bars and up the yard.

'Can I face him? Yes! Defiantly!...maybe…no, absolutely not' Sora felt lightheaded as he stepped up to the porch.

Now or never. Sora walked under the doorbell and took a deep breath. With a leap he hit the doorbell. Riku had one of those buzzing doorbell that killed everyone's ears that happen to be in hearing range.

The sound of shoes tapping on the tile was heard. Sora's legs tensed up and his mind pleaded him to run like there was no tomorrow, but he sat there no use running now. The door opened and to his relief it was Jane.

"What? I could have sworn I- Oh! Kyo-yo (Pronounced: Key-yo-yo)! There you are! Ri-ri was worried sick! You naughty kitty!" She scooped Sora in her arms and closed the door. No way to get out now.

The house was filled with a distant sound of the radio.

"Ri-ri! You have a visitor! Come down!" Jane called, but the response was the music getting louder.

'Ri-ri…' Sora thought.

Sora jumped out of Jane's arms and ran up the stairs. Sora winced at the volume of the music. He listened to the song and stared at the door with confusion.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
Go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

"Mow?" Sora meowed to the door.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

"Mow!"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

"MOW!" Sora screamed but the music continued.

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know_

Seeing that the shouting wasn't getting anywhere Sora decided to take it into his own paws. Sora stood on his two back feet and the front on the doorknob. With great difficulty he managed to turn the knob. When the door opened Sora cringed when the music got ten times louder.

_When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
Go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Riku was lying on his bed head stuffed under his pillow. His radio blaring music. Sora wanting the music to stop ran to his bed.

"MOW!"

Riku didn't respond. Sora hopped on his bed and poked him.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

Riku mumbled something under the pillow.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know_

Sora glared at the radio.

_The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

Sora gritted his teeth, he listened to the song and felt guilt grow in him.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

Sora stalked to the bed side table.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

Sora smiled evilly and turned his back to the table.

_My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

He positioned his self and looked at Riku.

_Who has to know?  
who has to know?_

With a swift kick the radio fell off the table and hit the ground. It hit the ground with a crash as it splintered into pieces. It instantly silenced and began to crack violently.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Riku shouted as he bolted up.

"Mow"

'Oopsy' Sora thought evilly.

"K-Kyo?" Riku stared at the cat.

The next thing Sora knew he was being squashed to death by Riku's embrace. Riku was smiling the biggest smile he'd ever smiled in his life.

"Kyo…You scared me"

'I did?'

"I thought I lost you…Like Sora"

Sora was surprised when he felt something wet on his head. He looked up and was astonished. For the first time in his life, Sora watched Riku cry. If that didn't haul a load on the guilt express. Sora began to rub his head on Riku's chest as the boy sobbed.

After a while Riku stopped and looked down. Sora looked up and smiled. Riku smiled back. And a feeling began to fill Sora.

'Hmm…I wonder what this is?' Sora shrugged it off and fell asleep in Riku's warm protective arms.

A/N: Ha! Can you guess what Sora's feeling? Well the nature of the story should help you! I was listening to my ipod when it came to Dirty little secret, and I realized it was basically Sora's theme song for this story. If you don't like it…Too bad! Haha! Cyca out!

1 Sic: Used to indicate that a quoted passage, especially one containing an error or unconventional spelling, has been retained in its original form or written intentionally.


	10. evil thermometers

A/N: Oh my goodness! I hit 10,000 words! I thought this story would only be 5,000! Yayayayayayayayay! Ok this story features: **Come and go **(Again)! It comes from the top of my head!**btw, silly earthpaw! In my summary it said it was a RxS meaning it's a yaio!**Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't…have possession of…Sora…or…Riku…or…anyone else… ROWR! (Grabs Kyo and stomps off to eat cake)

Evil thermometers

"Achoo!" Sora sneezed and laid back down.

This day wasn't turning out to be the best, sleeping in an alley on a cold night was enough to set Sora off. When he was human he got sick often so even if it was 95 degrees outside he still wore a jacket. Sora wiped his nose with his paw. He wasn't the prettiest thing on the face of the earth at the current moment. His fur was matted, his eyes were dry, and his nose wouldn't stop running.

'Ugh, I hate colds' Sora thought as he lay on Riku's bed.

"Kyo?" Riku looked with concern at his pet "You don't look so good"

'No I noticed'

"Well" Riku was still in his 'pajamas' including boxers and a shirt. "Let me change and I'll take you to the vet"

'Vet? Did you say vet? No!' Sora looked at his caretaker and puppy-eyed him.

"Sorry pal" Riku was looking through his wardrobe. "If mom finds you like this… you and I are in big trouble. It's not that bad Kyo! You'll get better after it"

'Ya but I personal don't want a thermometer stuck in my butt, thank you very much!'

Riku found a long sleeve black shirt and sliver jeans, after rummaging around for a while he also found fingerless gloves. After placing is jeans over his boxers he took of the shirt he was wearing at the time, and then placing on his shirt. Sora couldn't help but stare at the teen while he did this. But the moment was ruined when Sora sneezed again.

"Kyo… That's a pretty bad cold" Riku state as he pulled one of his gloves on his hand.

"Mow…Achoo!"

"Come on you" Riku lifted Sora off the bed and cradled him in his arms.

Sora once again felt a feeling fill him when he recognized Riku's strong warm arms. He also felt a burning on his face, a blush?

Riku walked down the stairs with a small smile on his face. He was happy Kyo was back now if only Sora would appear. Riku frowned, yes he had verified that he love Sora, but did he love him back?

Riku banished the thought as he heard Kyo sneeze in his arms. He had to get Kyo to the vet. Walking out the door Riku ran towards the vet's office. Sora slept in his arms, a small reminder that he was there.

Finally Riku arrived at the vet. He was out of breath and his legs sore. After regaining composure Riku stepped into the office and looked around. The waiting room was pretty big and filled with dogs, cats, and other animals. Riku walked up to the front counter and rang the small bell. An old lady walked out from a door behind the counter.

"May I help you?"

"Um, ya my cat is sick and"-

"You want to see Mr. Ansem, yes?" (Dum dum duuuummmm!)

"Um, yes ma'am"

"He will be open in a few minutes…Name?"

"Um…Riku"

"Alright sit down till it's you're turn"

"Ok, thank you" Riku retreated back to a bench and sat down.

Sora woke up to the sounds of barking, tweeting, and a meow or two. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He was at the vet's office with a bunch of other animals.

'Aw man, you're cruel Riku' Sora hissed in his head.

Sora and Riku sat there on that bench of at least an hour. Riku began to fidget and Sora started to nod off again.

"Riku? Mr. Ansem will see you now" The old lady called and pointed to a door.

Riku rose and walked over to the door that the lady pointed to and stepped in. The room was small with a table two chairs and a bunch of jars. Sora scrunched up his nose for the room stank of disinfectants. Riku cautiously sat down on one of the plastic chairs and petted Sora nervously. Sora could only stare at all the thing in the room with utter terror.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a young lady, most likely in her twenties. Her hair was tied back into a bun and she was wearing a lab coat.

"Riku and Kyo right?"

"Yes ma'am" Riku answered

"My name is Miss Hitaka, and I'll be checking up on your cat" She said with a smile.

'Your smile hides the evilness in your heart missy' Sora said bitterly.

Riku placed Sora gently on the clean counter. Miss Hitaka looked at his eyes and petted his soft fur.

"Now isn't he beautiful" She cooed

"Hehe, you should see him when he isn't sick" Riku said proudly

"Never have I seen a cat with such blue eyes before! There almost unnatural"

'I get that a lot lady' Sora thought.

"Ok, first I'll take Kyo temperature" She held a small thermometer in her hand.

'Um…you will most certainly not!' Sora jumped up and scrambled off the table.

"Kyo!" Riku dived for the cat.

"Hey hey! Get back here sweetie!" The nurse also tried to grab the sick feline.

After twenty minutes of running around Riku finally pinned Sora to the table. Sora shivered violently and sneezed.

"I'm sorry Kyo…It's for the best" Riku whispered.

'Ya, you say that because you're not the one getting the thing shoved up your- eep!'

"…101 degrees he has a fever…either that or it was that run, whoo!" The nurse sighed.

"Achoo!" Sora sneezed.

"Ok now I have all but to take a blood test…oh has he got his shots?"

"No ma'am"

"Well I guess I'll have to tell Mr. Ansem that" She said as she drew blood for Sora.

Sora didn't mind blood tests or needles so he stood still not wishing to cause Riku anymore embarrassment. Miss Hitaka left the room with his blood and the room grew quiet. Riku looked at Sora and Sora looked at Riku.

"Well…that was interesting" Riku smiled.

'No kidding'

Riku was petting Sora when the door burst open causing both to jump. In the door way stood a man with white hair, much like Riku's but he had much tanner skin (ppl! If you don't know what Ansem looks like that's sad!).

"Lets see!" The man speed walked over to shocked Sora and looked him over. "Hmm, never in my career have I seen a cat like this! Tabbies never have this type of blue eyes! His fur is sort and silky, oh he would be perfect!"

"Perfect?...Pardon but who are you?" Riku asked.

"Mr. Ansem. Now how much will he be?"

"P-pardon?"

"A price" the vet said through gritted teeth "How much would you sell him for?"

"W-wha?" Riku said frightenly.

'Is this guy mental?' Sora thought in terror.

"Sir?" Miss Hitaka walked in with the results of the blood test. "AB"

"AB?" The man said excitedly then turned to Riku "Now I must have him!" (If you ppl don't know, AB blood type is rare in cats)

'You got to be kidding me' Sora thought.

"How much? 1000? 2000? Maybe even 3000 dollars?"

"Um…" Riku looked at Sora and turned to the vet. "He's not on sale"

"4000?"

"No"

"5000?"

"Uh-uh"

"8000!"

"Nope"

"I must have him!"

"Why!"

"Genetic tests! You don't see a cat like this every day ya know!"

"No way! Kyo's not a lab rat!" Riku shouted angrily "No is no!"

'You tell him Riku!' Sora smiled and purred.

"Ma'am what do I do to get rid of Kyo's cold?"

"Oh!" Miss Hitaka smiled "Just rest and for him to drink lots of water and he'd be as good as new!"

"Thank you! If you'll excuse me" Riku walked out the door with Sora in his arms.

"Have a good day!" The nurse called to them.

Ansem just stood there watching in fury as the ignorant teen walked out the door with _his_ cat. Sora looked over Riku shoulder and smiled when he saw the vet.

'Bye-bye!' Sora thought as he and Riku walked out the door.

Ansem stomped out of the room and into his office. How dare he! Never in his life had he been turned down by a client so rudely. The cat was very rare! It was time to take desperate measures.

With a flick of his wrist Ansem dialed a number on his cell phone. He waited as it ringed.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey it's me"

"_Ansem? What is it now?"_

"I have a job for you"

"_Oh I don't know…"_

"I'll pay you big" Ansem growled.

"_I'm listening"_

"I need you to nab a cat for me"

"_A cat? What? Ansem has your tongue and money forsaken you?"_

"Apparently. The owner of the cat wasn't moved by the amount of money I offered"

"_So you want me to steal it?"_

"Exactly"

"_You called the right person"_

"Will you do it?"

"_But of course! Where does it live"_

"Recon Way, has a big iron gate and house. You can't miss it"

"_Alright I'll do it tonight"_

"Don't fail me"

"_Never Ansem, never" _

The phone went dead. Ansem smiled. He would have that cat yet!

"Look out _Kyo _here I come" He said evilly.

A/N: (Bad guy laugh) Ansem a bad guy! What will happen to Sora? Find out in four days! Hahahahahaaha! I get to go to a whitewater rafting tomorrow so I can't update! I'm so mean! ; Review and suggest! Cyca out!


	11. Red soup

Cyca: Hey ppl! I'm back from a grueling day of whitewater rafting! My bodys all sore and I almost broke my wrist!

Sora: she's not kidding

Riku: Ya, leave it to Cyca not to listen to the guild when we came up the rapid…salt water?

Cyca: Table salt Riku, not Salt water!

Sora: Anyway the guy told everyone in the boat to watch out because the rapid always made him fly up in the air. But did she listen?

Riku and Sora: Nope!

Cyca: Shut up! It's not my fault!

Riku: Actual it is. You weren't paying attention when he flew in the air and landed on your wrist.

Cyca: …

Sora: Ha! Your wrist when purple the moment it hit! Funny thing is, they were still in the middle of the rapid!

Cyca: Ok, time for the story!

Sora: But!

Cyca: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't…own…KH! Get the point!

Red soup

Monday day 4 3:47 pm

"Mom! I'm home!" Riku called as he walked into the room with a sleeping Sora.

"Oh Ri-ri have you seen Kyo-yo?" Jane called from a distance.

"Ya, he's with me! Where are you?"

"In your room looking for that adorable fuzz ball! Kyo-yo! Come to mommy!"

"Mom…never mind" Riku looked down at warm fluffy lump in his arms. "He's not having the best day today"

"Why is that" Riku heard his mother walk down the stairs.

"Well…" Riku started.

"He was stupid enough to let the cat out on a cold night, so it caught a cold" Sentle walked in the room wearing his work clothing. "I still don't think you can take care of that cat Riku, you're much too careless"

"I didn't ask your opinion" Riku growled.

"Nevertheless that cat is sick and it's your fault"

"Kyo jumped out of my arms and ran! I couldn't catch him!"

"Excuses!" Sentle shouted.

The heated argument continued, each shout was louder and ruder. The loud argument roused Sora from his peaceful sleep.

'Hmm? Keep it down, some people are trying to get some sleep' Sora yawned.

After a few moments something tickled Sora's nose. Sora tried to hold it in but failed, he let out a loud sneeze that seemed to paralyze everyone in the room. Riku was silent for a few seconds then grinned widely.

"Bless you!"

'Thanks' Sora smiled a cat smile.

There was a disappointed sigh and Riku playful gaze turned icy. Sora looked over to where the sigh had come from to see Sentle rubbing his temples.

"I'm going back to work" Sentle turned his back on the three and stalked off to the den.

The people left in the room stared at the tall man till the door was shut.

"Why in the world did you marry him?" Riku asked.

"Well…he wasn't always like this" Jane sighed. "Oh well…Kyo! Do you have a coldy? Do you want some soup?"

"Mom…I never heard of a cat drink soup before" Riku said with a confused gaze.

'Yum! Soup!' Sora meowed happily then sneezed.

"Hehe, I say he would like my soup! Here Kyo-yo!" Jane happily walked toward the kitchen.

Sora began to struggle in Riku's arms, but Riku only stared at the brown cat.

"Mow!" Sora whined.

"Huh? Oh ok" Riku hesitantly place the cat on the floor.

'Soup, soup, soup!' Sora sang in his head as he trotted to the kitchen.

Riku watched as the cat disappeared into the kitchen and sighed. He walked slowly to the couch and plopped down.

'Is father right? Does Kyo deserve a better place?' Riku thought as he closed his eyes.

"Ri-Ri!" Jane called from the kitchen "You want some soup?"

"…Ok mom" Riku rose from the couch and slowly walked to the kitchen.

As soon as he walked in a pleasant smell of carrots, beats, corn, tomato, parsley, parsnip, beef, and vinegar all mixed together (My favorite soup!). He spied Sora on the ground drinking a red liquid happily. Jane was looking proud as she stirred a conch in a pot.

"Ri-ri honey, Kyo does like soup!"

Riku smiled; ever since Kyo came his mother had been happier. He strolled to the cabinet and grabbed a green bowl. Why no enjoy some soup himself?

(About an hour later)

Sora was asleep on Riku's lap; Riku was on his bed reading a book. The radio was quietly droning, and the dog next door was howling again. Sora stirred in Riku's lap and slowly opened his eyes.

'What a nice nap' Sora yawned.

Riku looked down at the cat and smiled. Sora rose from his lap and stretched then trotted off his bed and to the door. Riku followed him as Sora walked down the stairs and to the back door.

"You want out?"

"Mow"

Riku opened the door and waited for the cat to walk out then walked back to the couch and read his book.

'Vexy? You-whoo?' Sora jumped on the fence and eyed the other dog's yard.

'S-sora!' The dog was in mid howl when he saw the brown tabby. 'When did you get here?'

'Just now. So what's up?'

'Well, nothing much just saw another cat'

'Really?' Sora said with interest. 'What did it look like?'

'Oh she was red, she asked if you lived here Sora'

'That must be Rina, I met her last night. I wonder what she wants?'

'Ask me yourself!' A voice said from the tree.

Sora jumped and looked back. Rina was sitting on a tree limb near the top of the tree, her tail ginger was swishing back and forth. She giggled.

'Nice to see you again!' She said.

'Rina' Sora smiled 'When did you get here? How did you know I lived here?'

'I followed you silly!' She shook her head 'You didn't even notice me!'

'Sorry, had some things on my mind' Sora said sheepishly.

'Never mind that! How did you end up being friends wit a mutt?'

'I'm no mutt!' Vex growled.

'Did you do it out of pity?' Rina ignored Vex's shout.

'Rina' Sora sighed. 'Vex is my friend, I didn't do it out of pity, how could you think that?'

'I don't like her Sora! Alley cat!'

'Mutt!' Rina shouted.

'Stray!'

'Drool face!'

'Please!' Sora shouted.

'…' Vex glared at Rina.

'…' Rina glared back.

'Let's try to get along, please?' Sora coached.

'As long as that mutt doesn't drool and me' Rina hissed.

'Or that stray keeps her mouth shout!' Vex retaliated.

'Guys…' Something tickled Sora's nose. 'Ah..Ah..Atchem!'

'Bless you' The other animals said in unison.

'Thanks' Sora sniffed.

Sora looked at the sky, the sun was beginning to set. The sky was filled with orange and purple and a little pink. Sora relaxed and sighed. He remembered that when he was human that he always watched the sunset with Riku and Kairi at the Islands. How they would talk about life and whatnot.

'You enjoy watching the sky?' Rina asked quietly.

'How could anyone not?' Sora said. 'It's like a painting only its different everyday'

'Wow' Vex sigh 'Never thought of it that way'

"Kyo-yo!" Jane called.

'Well I'm off! See you both again soon!' Sora hopped off the fence.

'Bye Sora!' Both Vex and Rina called as Sora stepped into the house.

"Kyo! Made friends with the doggy-woggy?' Jane baby talked.

"Mow" Sora said.

Sora walked up the stairs and to Riku's room. Riku was reading when he walked in and jumped when Sora hopped on the bed. Riku laughed and petted Sora, who had curled up in a tight ball and yawned.

'Night-night!' Sora thought as he fell asleep not knowing that he was in for a heck of a ride.

A/N: Cyca: God that was boring!

Riku and Sora: True dat!

Cyca: Ok next chappy I promise it will be interesting! Sorry to all disappoint readers!

Riku: And characters!

Cyca: Ya ya, Review and suggest!


	12. The trio of opposites

A/N: Hello! I'm back! I never left but I'm back! Ok for all who have been waiting, heres the next chappy! **Features: Come and go (Your very helpful!)!** Btw, when you read the ding parts think of "Pop goes the weasel" please. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No own KH!

The trio of opposites

_Dingdingdingding_

'Mmm?' Sora slowly opened his eyes and listened.

_Dingdingdingding_

'Mmm? Jack' in the box?' Sora tuned his ears in and clarified. 'That's weird'

Carefully Sora rose from the bed and walked to the door. Riku didn't own a jack' in the box. Why would he have one?

'Sora? Is that you?' Said a small voice.

'Yep Quigs it's me' Sora looked down as the grey mouse scurried to his side.

'Do you hear that?'

'Ya'

'Are you going to check it out?' Quigley asked cautiously.

Sora smiled.

'How bad can it be?'

'True'

Sora proceeded to walk to the sound but noticed that Quigley didn't follow.

'You coming?' He asked light-heartedly.

'Mmm' The mouse thought 'Why not?'

The mouse ran the felines side and they left the room. The sound seemed to be coming from the living room. A little hesitantly Sora and Quigley walked down the stairs and to the empty living room. Well it was empty except for one thing. In the middle of the room was a small jack' in the box.

_Dingdingdingding_

'Ok? That's weird' Sora said.

'No kidding' Quigs agreed.

Slowly Sora took a step towards the musical box, then another and another. He didn't notice the figure sitting on the couch dressed in black. Quigley sat at the stairs waiting for the cat to come back.

The song was coming to an end and Sora still didn't notice the figure even and it rose from the couch silently a bag in hand (Déjà vu?).

Quigley saw the figure move and called out.

'Sora! Watch out!'

_Dingdingdiiingggg_

'Just a- Huh!' Sora was in mid-sentence when the figure jumped on his covering him with the bag.

"Easy as pie" The assaulter whispered with amusement.

'Sora!' Quigley cried as he ran towards the bagged cat.

"Mow! Mow!" A muffled voice came from the bag.

"Shut up" The man whispered as he slung the bag over his shoulder and speed-walked to the back door.

'Quigs!' Sora pleaded as he tried to claw through the bag.

The man opened the back door and broke into a run leaving the door open. The man hopped the fence and ran down the road, his trench coat fluttering as he ran. Sora meowing the whole way.

* * *

Quigley ran out the door as fast as he could but being small when he reached the door the man was hopping over the fence. Panicking Quigley searched for and opening to get to the street on the other side. Seeing an opening to the left he squeezed though it, but growled when he saw he wasn't on the street but in the neighbors yard.

'I don't have time for this!' Quigs was about to run when a scent hit his nose. 'C-cat?'

Before he could react something red shot out of the bushes and pinned Quigley to the ground. He squealed and tried to run but claws had him in an iron grip. His eyes grew wide as he looked up and saw yellow eyes.

'Well, well, well. What do we have here?' A ginger cat said smugly.

'Let go! I don't have time! Sor-'

'Well I do! So be quiet! And let me eat you in peace!'

'No, no, no!' Quigs squeaked as the cat opened his mouth to reveal sharp teeth.

But the cat stiffened when loud barking and sound of pounding feet was heard. She let go of the mouse and ran up the fence. She began to hiss and spit.

Quigley froze when the dog ran up to him but he was glaring at the cat.

'Vex! You mutt! You spoiled my dinner!' The cat hissed.

'Serves you right! You can't hunt on my turf!'

'It's a rat!'

'Mouse!' Quigley pouted causing the dog to laugh.

'Any-who! What brings you here?' The dog smiled.

'W-well I was watching Sora….Sora! I forgot!' Quigley cried.

'You know Sora?' Both animals said.

'Ya! He was catnapped (Again)! A man in black! Trench coat! Oh no!' Quigley sank to the ground.

'A man? I saw a man with a bag a minute ago' The cat said interestedly. 'Has Sora?...I'm going after him!'

'Feh! I'm going because I can sniff out that man! Your nose is useless compared to mine!' The dog said proudly.

'Fine!' the cat said with anger. 'Let's go!'

The dog ran to one of the bushes in his yard and pushed them aside revealing a hole big enough for the dog. He began to squeeze thru the hole.

'Lets go you big lug!' The cat shouted.

'Wait up!' Quigley called.

'Hmm?' The cat looked at him 'What makes you think your coming?'

'Well' Quigley pondered his answer 'I… can get into small places and you guys can't'

'Pardon me' the cat hissed 'I'm a lady!'

'You don't act like one' The dog smirked.

'Watch it mutt" The cat growled. 'Fine you can come, but don't bother me!'

'Hehe' The dog laughed 'Rina always acts like that, I'm Vex by the way'

'Quigley I prefer Quigs '

'Nice to meet you Quigs, you should ride on my back so we can go faster, ok?'

'Fine by me!' Quigley climbed up Vex's leg and sat on his neck.

'Sniff him out Vexer!' Rina called.

With that Vex put his nose to the ground and sniffed. He barked and ran down the street Quigley bouncing the whole way. Rina easily caught up with them.

'I hope Sora is ok' Quigley sighed.

'I'm sure he is! Sora's no push over!' Rina said.

'Yeah, he… clever' Vex sought for a word.

'I hope so' Quigley sighed.

A/N: Ok this chappy centers around Quigley! Next will be Sora! Good stuff! **Btw, new story read and review plz! **


	13. note

Meh…People I'm getting bored of writing on this…I might abandon it…sigh…Sora may forever remain a cat…I need chocolate…depression wave is coming…beware…sob...


	14. Genetic fanatic

A/N: Ok, ppl I'll finish the story! Thanks to all ppl who spend some of their time making a review, telling me that I should continue. Beware, I feel lazy and tired there for my story may seem…well, lazy. Enjoy if you can. **Ryu Fanel and come and go is featured in this chappy!**

Disclaimer: I disclaim this story….just kidding ppl! I no own KH!

Genetic fanatic

"Hello! Open the door!" The man shouted as he pounded on the door of the vet.

The man waited then growled in frustration. He pulled back the hood of his trench coat and angrily passed his hand through his spiky blond hair. He closed his blue eyes (Hint hint) and sighed, and then with all his strength he kicked the handle of the door. The lock on the door broke and the door swung open revealing the inside of the building.

"Ansem? God, you make me do a job and then leave me here to wait" The man shouted at the darkness of the house.

'Need some chocolate? Chocolate always makes me feel better' Sora thought sarcastically.

"I wonder if this guy has soda?" The man dropped the bag and walked to the lounge.

'I want out!' Sora clawed at the top part of the bag to find out the man never tied it. 'How convenient'

Walking out of the bag Sora looked around cautiously then took a step towards the open door. But something grabbed him from behind.

"Now Roxas, this cat has legs you know" Ansem smirked as he walked into the lounge.

'Oh…my…god' Sora thought as his eyes grew wide.

Roxas was rummaging the fridge when he saw the vet.

"Meh, I forgot to close the bag"

"I see that" The rolled his eyes.

"Now down to business" Roxas took an orange Fanta out of fridge "The price"

Ansem winced and Sora hissed.

"8000" Roxas said.

"8000! Not a chance"

"You want me to report you?"

"I'll do the same to you"

"Ah, but you have no proof"

"Fine, 6000"

"8000"

"7500"

"Good enough"

'Pardon but I'm not for sale!' Sora scratched Ansem's hand.

Ansem dropped him and growled angrily. Sora broke into a run to the open door but skidded to a stop when Roxas stepped in front of him.

"No no! You were a pain to get" Roxas smiled as he slammed the door shut.

'Pain my foot!' Sora turned around and ran.

"Now now" Ansem smiled as he jumped on Sora.

Sora squirmed until he felt a sharp pain on his ass (oops). He instantly felt lazy and tired (much like me).

"Good boy" Ansem said evilly.

"What was that?" Roxas asked.

"Sedative" Ansem got off Sora and petted him.

Sora didn't try to get away he just yawned.

"I wonder how he got deep blue eyes?" Roxas sighed.

"I'm going to find out"

Ansem rose from the floor with Sora in his arms and walked to a locked door. Roxas followed and yawned. Ansem took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

'I hate you' Sora growled in his arms and could only stare as Ansem walked down dark stairs.

* * *

'Is this it?' Quigley asked. 

'Ya I think so! It smells weird' Vex smelled the door over and over again.

'Because Vexer, it a vets office' Rina sighed and shook her head.

'Well let's go!' Quigs cried.

Vex lunged at the door but it didn't budge.

'Ow' Vex rubbed his nose.

'Open the door' Rina said.

'How?'

'Um…' Rina pondered this.

'Only humans can do it' Quigley frowned.

'…That it!' Rina jumped up 'Sora's owner! He's human! He can open it!'

'That's true! Let's go get him!' Vex turned around and sprinted.

'Hey wait up!' Rina ran after the dog and mouse.

* * *

"RikuRikuRikuRiku! WheresSoraIhavetoseehim!Wakeup!" Selphie shouted at Riku's once sleeping form. 

"What the hell! Selphie? Why are you-"

"Where's Sora!"

"Sora? Sora's not here!"

"YesIturnedhimintoacatandnowihavethebookandicanchangehimback!"

"P-pardon?" Riku's eyes grew wide.

"I said…Oh man, I just blabbed didn't I?"

"K-kyo's really S-sora? S-sora's been h-here the whole t-time?"

"Yep! I finally got the book to turn him back! What's wrong?"

Riku was very pale. I Sora was here the whole time that must mean that he heard him say…

"Ocean (That's the way I say 'oh shit' around my little sister)"

"Well where is he?"

"I-I don't know" Riku looked around.

"Are you serious? You're a bad owner! And not very careless to! Leaving the back door open and a Jack' in the box in the middle of the living room"

"Jack' in the box? I don't own one of those"

"You don't? Oh and your out of orange Fanta!"

"I am? You like Fanta?"

"Love it! Anyway Sora must be on a walk! Let's go!"

Riku didn't move. Selphie stared at him and tilted her head.

"Come on!"

"…I don't want to go"

"What? You were whining when you couldn't find him and now you're giving up? Why?"

"…"

Selphie stared at him in silence then smiled.

"You told him you love him didn't you"

Riku turned bright red and looked surprised.

"N-no I don't!"

"Sure ya don't" Selphie shook her head. "You know I think he likes you to"

She left the room but called over her shoulder.

"Get out of your jammys and move!"

Riku smiled. Sora love Riku? He wished.

* * *

'Ow' Sora hissed when Ansem stuck a needle in his side and draw blood. 

"Good boy" Ansem picked him up and put him in a kennel.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"Seeing what his DNA looks like" Ansem put the needle in a small opening in the computer (Have you watched Lilo and Stitch? In the movie there's a machine that did this). He watched as the blood drained in and the computers analyze it.

"This may take a while" Ansem sighed.

"Can I get paid now?" Roxas growled.

"Not yet, not it I see what makes this cat a cat"

"Fine will that take long?"

"Not really"

"After it does what will you do?"

" Probably kill it"

Sora's ears perked up.

'What! Oh god!' Sora tensed up 'God help me'

A/N: I was listening to "Summer Girls" By Kidz Bop the whole time I wrote this over and over again. Seriously, it's so happy and jumpy it made me smile! I like this chappy! I want to write more! 2 more chappys ppl! Review! Cyca out!


	15. One step forward to steps back

A/N: Arrrrgggghhhhh! June 8 is coming fast! Must finish story! Overdrive time! **Still features: Ryu Fanel and Come and go! **Type faster my hands!

One step forward two steps back

"Sora!...I mean, Kyo!" Selphie skipped down the street a large book tucked under her arm and Riku walking behind her.

"He's not here Selph" Riku replied quietly shaking his head.

"Riku!" Selphie pivoted on her heel and stood in front of Riku and glared at him "Stop being so bummed! He couldn't tell you even if he tried!"

Riku sighed and turned away. Selphie frowned and turned around.

"Sora!"

"…"

"Kyo!"

"…"

"Sora!"

"…"

"Good grief Riku, help!"

"…"

"…"

"Do you hear a dog?"

* * *

'Wait up you mutt!' Rina shouted.

'No you catch up!' Vex shouted back.

'I think I see him!' Quigley cried.

'What? Is that him?'

'Course Vexer! But who's the girl?'

'Vex slow down! You'll hit him!'

'Huh!'

'Watch out!' Rina hollered.

* * *

(Now the two are together)

"Huh!" Riku put his hands up to block the speeding black dog.

Riku and Vex were knocked to the ground.

"Stupid dog!"

'Quigley? You ok? Quigley?' Vex looked around.

Suddenly Selphie screamed loud and long. Quigley was gripping for life on her jeans. Selphie screamed louder when the mouse tried to get off. Then a red blur shot out and grabbed the mouse in its mouth. Selphie dropped the book and it landed on the Vex tail, the dog yelped and tried to get off of the male teen's body. Riku shouted and pushed the dog off and Vex ran to Rina's side.

"Crazy animals!" Riku cursed.

"I don't feel so good" Selphie turned pail.

'That wasn't good' Rina sighed.

'Can I get down!' Quigley cried.

'My tail…my poor poor tail' The dog whimpered.

The trio stared at the humans. Riku glared at them.

'We have to make then follow!' Rina assumed.

"Moew" Rina trotted to Selphie side and purred.

Vex with Quigley on his back walked Riku side and woofed.

"I don't have time for this" Riku growled "I have to find Sora"

Riku jumped when the animalsjumped at the same time.

"Um...ok" Riku stepped away from the animals with his hands up.

"Oh-oh! I think they know where Sora is!" Selphie cried.

"You nuts?"

"Show us! Show us!"

Vex, Rina, and Quigley looked at each other and smiled. Vex walked to Selphie's and nudged her. Selphie grabbed Vex's collar and walked in rhythm with the dog.

"Selphie? Where are you going?" Riku asked.

"Where the animals take me!"

"There animals!"

"So? Come on! What do we have to lose?"

"…"

"It'll be fun!"

"…Fine"

"Yayzers!"

All the animals cheered and pulled on Selphie. Within seconds they were running to the vet's office.

* * *

"Finally" Ansem sighed as the computer put up the results.

"Well?" Roxas asked.

"…"

"Well!"

"…Don't move"

"What? Are you on- OW!" Roxas eyes grew wide as he watched Ansem sink a needle in his arm and draw blood. "What the hell!"

Ansem pulled the needle out roughly and jam it in the computer. He mumbled something as his eyes flashed from Sora to the machine.

'Take a picture it'll last longer' Sora hissed.

"There's no chance, it's not possible" Ansem whispered.

* * *

"Selph! Where the heck are these things taking us" Riku panted as he ran after the girl.

"I don't know! But they seem keen on getting there!"

'Come on come on come on!' Vex panted as he dragged the girl down the street.

'Almost there!' Rina thought.

"This got really old really fast!" Riku growled as he ran.

When the vets' office came to view Vex went so fast that Selphie let go.

"Hey!"

Vex made it to the office door and began to whine and scratch at the door. Riku made it to the door before Selphie and looked at it. Nothing unusual, just a dent in the door. Vex whimpered. Hesitant at first Riku grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Why is it unlocked?"

"I don't know…maybe they forgot to lock it?" Selph assumed.

Vex and Rina pushed past the humans and Vex began to sniff the ground.

"Bloodhound?" Selphie smiled.

"Or maybe stupid"

'Well?' Quigley asked.

'I smell him alright' Vex was sniffing the place where Sora had been jumped on.

Vex sneezed when he smelled the sedative.

'They gave him something, can't tell what'

He followed the smell to the back door. He began to bark loudly. Riku sauntered to the door and put his ear to the wood. He heard talking, two guys and a machine buzzing. Slowly he opened the door.

Vex began to whimper, Rina hissed, and Quigley buried his head in Vex's fur.

'Tell me when it's over!' Quigs squeaked.

* * *

"Geez! Warn a guy!" Roxas rubbed his arm pain on his face.

The man remained silent he was examining the two DNAs on the computer. His hand twitched as he typed 'zoom'.

"There nearly the same" Ansem said.

"What?"

"There almost the same! (is that even possible?)" Ansem looked at Sora with a grin on his face.

He slowly walked to the kennel and bent down to Sora's level.

"You're not really a cat are you?"

'Took you long enough' Sora smiled.

"Ansem are you- what's that noise?" Roxas asked.

The sound of barking and a door opening was heard.

"Someone intruding" Ansem smirked.

Roxas hid behind the wall of the narrow staircase. He took gun from his pocket and loaded it.

"Careful Riku!"

"…"

Riku and Selphie walked into the small lab/room.

"Ah, its you" Ansem smiled.

"Ansem? What are- Ky…" Riku bit his tongue, Kyo wasn't Kyo but Sora his best friend.

"Mow!"

'Riku? Selphie?'

"Sora! I found the book! I found it!" Selphie cried.

"We'll just take the cat and go Ansem" Riku growled

"No I can't let you…Roxas"

_Click_

Riku froze and Selphie screamed. Roxas had his gun to Riku's temple and was smiling.

"Get down" Roxas said and Selphie and Riku sat leaning on the wall. "Don't move"

'That's dirty'

"Now you two stay quiet now" Ansem said as he turned back to the computer.

"…Selphie" Riku whispered. "Change him back"

"Who?"

"Sora"

"Now?"

"Now"

"But-"

"Now!"

Selphie looked confused but opened to large book and turned its yellow pages.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"Um…Reading a poem?"

"…O….K…"

'Go Selphie!' Sora cheered.

"Can I read it?"

"I…guess"

Selphie and Riku smiled and the female teen began to chant.

"…" Roxas looked confused.

Something began to buzz in the back of Sora's head and he felt the world spin. Selphie was starting finishing the chant and Riku began to twitch. What would happen when Sora was normal? Could he face him? No turning back.

As soon as Selphie said the last words there was a poof of smoke (Fruits Basket poof!).

_Chank!_

"What the-" Roxas cried when the smoke block his vision.

A pair of hands grabbed Roxas's arm and twisted it behind his back and shoved him against the wall.

"That's for putting me in a bag" Sora smiled as the smoke cleared.

Roxas eyes grew wide when he saw a teen that wasn't there before. He looked at his eyes and realized that he had the same eyes as the cat.

"Holy…" Roxas began to say when Sora gave him the sleep hold (How do you do that?) knocking Roxas out.

"Sora!" Selphie squealed and jumped on the boy.

"Selph whoa! Calm down!" Sora laughed.

Sora looked at the silver haired boy. Riku wasn't looking at Sora . He blushed when he remembered what the older teen had said.

"_I think" Riku smiled " I love him"_

"H-hey R-Riku!" Sora smiled weakly.

"…"

"Where's Ansem!" Selphie cried.

Both Sora and Riku looked around alarmed. But the man was gone.

"Dang! He must have ran!" Sora cursed.

"Better for us" Riku said and without another word he walked up the stairs.

Sora looked down at the floor.

'I hope he's not mad at me'

"Sora, lets go!" Sora looked up and saw Selphie walking up the stairs "He'll forgive you soon…now come on!"

Sora smiled. He was human again, it wasn't time to mope! Sora stood up and followed her up the stairs.

A/N: Ok many ppl may be disappointed that I left out Ansem's butt being kicked so plz forgive me! I wrote this in a 2 hour period don't sue me! I finish this at 11:04 pm at night! When you read this I probably will be in bed or writing the last chappy! **Oh the 'chank' Part was when Sora was kicking himself out of the kennel**. Review and complain your heads off! I don't care I want some sleep! Cyca (out like a light)


	16. roses are red

A/N: Man I'm so tired…Ok the last chappys didn't have much humor, this chappy doesn't have much either (let the sparks of love fly!) Everyone thank Ryu for giving me my ending. Praise her!

Roses are red

'I haven't spoken with Riku for days' Sora thought as he stared out the window.

It had been raining ever since Sora had changed back. When he did change he found that he could still understand his animal friends by mind. They were weary at first but then extremely happy, well Vex and Quigs were but Rina looked devastated.

Riku called the police to get the still unconscious Rojas from the basement. The police thought it was a prank when they told the story but they were happy when they found out that Sora was there. They called his mother and Sora was told to wait till further questioning.

Riku left with Vex in tow without a goodbye and Selphie walked home, Rina ran out the door with a quick bye, this left Sora and Quigley. As soon as the others left it began to pour. It was the sky was crying beautiful liquid glass that shattered when they came in contact with the hard ground.

Sora's mother cried like the sky and hugged the living daylight out of him. Sora's mother let him off the hook but she put him on house arrest. Quigley now lived with Sora in his messy room where he was like Sora's counselor.

'I'm sure he has a lot on his mind Sora, he'll come around' Quigs assured.

'What if he doesn't? I miss him' Sora's sapphire eyes were downcast as he watched the rain.

'…Don't be so down! What happened to the Sora I know?'

'…I'm going for a walk' Sora rose from his bed.

'Now? It's like the world is ending outside!'

'I need to think' Sora walked out the door.

Without putting on a jacket and opened the front door.

"Where are you going Sora?" His mother called.

"…To Riku's!" He lied.

"Oh ok honey, have a good time"

Sora walked out the door and met with the storm outside. Not caring Sora walked aimlessly around town for the longest of time, and then came to a stop at a park bench.

'I lived with Riku, why am I so nervous that I can't see him?'

'_Because you have feeling for him'_

Sora froze, did he really?

'_You love him, he loves you'_

No life isn't like that.

'_But love is'_

I do don't I?

'_Yes'_

Sora smiled. "I love him...I really do"

Sora leaned back on the bench till his face was facing the rain filled sky. He was glad for it, now no one could see his tears. Tears of happiness.

* * *

Riku sat at the kitchen table head down. He was lonely; with Sora gone everything was empty. He sighed, love was painful. He was afraid to see him, what would he say?

'If only I never said that' Riku regretted.

"Moew!" Riku heard from the front door.

Curious Riku rose from the table and walked to the front door. Opening the door he was surprise. The small ginger from the vet sat soaked wet on his porch.

"Hello? What are you here for?" Riku said.

"Moew" The cat meowed.

Riku smiled. He opened the door wider and he beckoned the cat inside. The cat smiled and trotted inside. Riku walked to the kitchen and grabbed a towel.

"Riku? Why is there a cat in here?"

Riku froze.

"I found her outside plea-" Riku walked back to the living room.

Sentle was petting the cat behind the ear and the cat was purring up a storm. Sentle smiled and picked the cat up.

"F-father your clothing!"

"This cat is muddy, it needs a bath"

"But"

"My cloths can be washed…Riku?"

"Ya?"

"Get that cat foods out, this cat is staying"

Sentle walked out the door leaving Riku confused yet happy. Riku's smiled disappeared when the thought of Sora.

_Ringringring_

Riku walked over to the telephone and answered it.

"Yes?"

"_Riku! Go get Sora!" Selphie screamed on the other line._

"…Why?"

"_Because he loves you!"_

"…You know…this how?" Riku's heart speed up.

"_Because his mother said he only watches the rain and talks about you!" _

"Selph"

"_Riku, go find him.."_

"…"

"_Riku? Are you there?"_

"…Let me get my coat"

"_Yay! Go get him Riku! You two are made for each other!"_

Riku blushed and put the phone down. He grabbed his coat and an umbrella and walked out the door.

* * *

Sora was still on the bench with his eyes closed. The rain was the only thing that kept him awake. He could stay there all day, if only Riku was here.

Suddenly the rain stopped tapping his face. Sora opened his eyes and looked up.

'Umbrella?'

Sora looked at who held the cover and his heart skipped a beat.

"Riku?"

"Sora" Riku replied.

There was an awkward silence.

"Riku" Sora said slowly. "A-about w-what y-you s-s-said"

Sora took a deep breath, this was it.

"At first I was afraid, I didn't know why it was like…well… anyway, when I came back I felt different…It was warm and fuzzy. I was happy when I was in you arms…Riku I think I lo-"

Riku's lips connected with Sora's. Sora eyes grew wide then he relaxed. Riku pulled away, his face was about an inch away from Sora's.

"Don't say anymore" Riku smiled as he blushed.

Sora nodded and smiled.

"Does this make you my boyfriend?" Sora laughed.

"Of course silly!" Riku ruffled Sora's wet spikes.

Riku and Sora walked back to Riku's house all happy and bubbly.

* * *

(Two months later)

Sora walked into Vex's yard.

"Vexy! Walk time!"

'Sora! Yay! Walk time' Vex cheered as he jumped on Sora.

"Whoa! Ok let me get this on!" Sora laughed as he slipped the leash around Vex's neck. "Lets go get Riku"

'Haha! Vex sure loves his walks' Quigley giggled as he rode on Sora's jacket.

'No kidding' Sora laughed in his head.

'Well who doesn't like walks?' Vex argued as they walked out the yard.

Sora walked up the Riku's front porch and knocked on the door. Jane answered.

"Oh! Sora! How is my son's love?" Jane teased.

"Ha! Fine, is Riku ready?"

"Of course I am" Riku walked out from behind Jane.

"Morning!" Sora chimed.

"Morn Sora, ready?"

"When you are!"

"Then lets go!"

"I wonder if Rina will like to come"

Sora spotted Rina in Sentle's lap purring.

'Rina!' Sora called in his head.

Rina looked up and smiled.

'Nah, I'm good Sora'

'Ok, your loss' Sora said.

"Lets go!" Sora grabbed Riku's wrist and pulled him out of the door. "Bye Jane!"

"Hehe, bye Sora! Bye Riku!" Jane giggled at Sora's antics.

Sora, Riku, Quigley, and Vex ran down the street laughing. Soon, they ran out of breath and walked slowly.

"What a nice day" Sora sighed as he stared at the clear blue sky.

"The sky is nearly the same color of you eyes" Riku snickered.

'That's true' Quigley smiled.

'But not as blue as your eyes Sora' Vex said.

The four walked for a few minutes.

"Sora!"

They turned around.

"Selphie? What? Why do you have the book?"

Selphie had the big spell book under her arm.

"I found a good one!"

"Good one?"

"Sora! Sora! Be my guinea-pig!"

"N-no!" Sora put his hands up.

"Here goes! Hepo ghena hunmsa-"

"No!" Sora let go of Vex's leash and ran down the street.

"Ghosba hsgeagya ndlwo huhasa!" Selphie finishes before Sora could get out of her sight.

There was a poof. Selphie smiled.

"Aw man" Riku rubbed his temples "Repeat"

**End **

A/N: Wahhhh! The story is over! No more writing about Kyo! No more Reviews! NOOOOOOOO! ……. I hope you all like this story, I don't think I will make a sequel. Well I got it done on time so now no one will be annoyed that I didn't update this story for forever! I love everyone that reviewed and made suggestions! I started a new story, it's called training for love if anyone is interested! Thank You!


End file.
